Do You Wanna Dance?
by TequilaKiss
Summary: [OneShot]GWDM...Her chocolate brown eyes stared into the young mans cold grey ones...
1. Chapter 1

Do You Wanna Dance?

_I cant believe it! She wasnt anywhere at the dance! Where could she have possibly been? Maybe she's there right now? Should I go? Nah, she wouldnt want to have anything to do with me. Im a Malfoy and she a Weasley. She cant even stand to-_

Draco's thoughts were cut short as the the door to the Astronomy Tower opened. 'Whatever you want, its not here. So leave!' he said in a deadly voice. He was too angry to want to talk to anyone. He didnt have it in him to insult anyone either. He just wanted to be alone. Draco turned around and noticed that the person was a girl. He couldnt tell which girl since she hung back in the shadows.

_Why cant these stupid females just give me sometime alone. Dear Gods! They are so annoying! I dont want anything to do with her!_

'Look, Im not in the mood for girls right now, so just leave. Okay?' The young woman remained silent. 'What? You cant talk? You came all the way up from that stupid dance to stand there and gape at me? Im not some stupid animal in a zoo you know! Leave!'

_Dear Gods! Woman!_

She didnt leave. Instead of being scared and running away from his angry voice, she stepped out of the shadows to show herself. Her fiery red hair blowing in the breeze. Her dress was that of the palest pinks and stopped just under her knees. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into the young mans cold grey ones.

'I was looking for you' she told him.

_Its her! Ginny! Oh Gods she looks beautiful! But, of course, I cant tell her that! She would just laugh!_

Ginny continued walking towards Draco. She didnt do this suductively, nor run at him, nor crept towards him. She just walked up to him and leaned against the Tower wall beside him, gazing up at the stars. Draco watched her, before he decided to join her in star gazing.

'So why are you up here? Many girls are going frantic on your wherabouts, you know' she said quietly. 'Yah well, no one to dance with,' he said simply. His face no longer held a sneer, his voice wasnt full of hatred, and his eyes somehow seemed, not so ice cold and hollow.

'Why did you go to the dance if there was no one to dance with?' she asked him. 'Well, I was waiting for this one girl, but she never showed. Im kinda glad she didnt. I dont know what would happen if she did' Draco looked down at his feet. _Why was he telling her this! She's going to start laughing!_ Draco waited with baited breath, waiting for her to explode with laughter. It never came.

'Oh, you could have just asked her to dance. Dance is the way of love. You would have known how she felt about you through the dance.' _She didnt laugh! Wow! maybe, just maybe she'll..._

'Its not that simple. She doesnt like me. She cant.' he said the last two words as though he were holding back tears that were fighting to come out. He had never cried in his life. Well, not in front of anyone, and he definetly wasnt going to start now.

'Oh,' Draco looked over at her, and realized that she hadnt laughed at him, or come up here to flaunt herself, or to annoying him. _Just ask her! Come on mate! Dont me a wimp about it! Just ask and- _'Draco? Are you alright?' She sounded concerned. 'What? Oh, Im fine. Yeah. Umm...Ginny?' 'Mmm?' She was still looking at the stars, but turned to face him when she heard him say her name. He had never said it before.

'Umm..I was wondering if...umm..Do you wanna dance?' he spoke the last word in a barely audible whipser. Ginny remained silent. Taking in the fact that Draco Malfoy had just asked her to dance. Draco took this as a no, and turned his back on her and walked to the door. He reached for the handle and was turning it when he heard a reply. 'Yes' he had only just heard it. Only because it was so silent up at the Tower. Draco turned to face her again. 'What did you say?' He wanted to make sure he had heard right before getting his hopes up. _Surely, she didnt say yes. To me? No way! _

'I said...yes. I would love to.' Ginny began walking towards him. He noticed how the moon made her pale skin glow, making her freckles more noticable. Her chocolate eyes staring at his grey. She seen emotion.Wanting.Love.Lust.

They walked so they met in the centre of the top of the Tower. 'May I have this dance?' he quietly asked. And equally quiet reply came back to him. 'yes' Draco wrapped his arms around her tiny waste. She draped her arms around his neck. Looking up into his face she smiled. Draco returned the smile. _Wow! No one has ever made me smile before! This must be love! Wow!_

The space between there bodies soon dissapeared to be left with there bodies as one. Draco placed his lips unto her soft ones. His tongue traced her lips, asking -no, begging- for entry. She let him in a heartbeat. His tongue explored her mouth, and her's to his. Their kiss was full of Passion.Of Lust.Of Wanting.

The moon shown down on the two. They both got there wish. A dance.

He knew by the way she was dancing she loved him. Her body told him that, and her eyes. She knew he loved her as well. His eyse gave him away. No longer were they cold, grey and hollow. They were know ice blue and full of emotion.

The danced. The moon shone bright on them. They were in their own world. A world of lust. A world of Dance.


	2. Read This

This is just the little writing that is normally done at the bottom of a story, but I forgot it for this one.. Alright, well I don't really like this story, I mean there were wayyy to many spelling and gramical errors (which annoys me when its my own work) and all this love stuff...I'm not normally one to do the love thing. Don't really go for love.. So I don't really like this story...But all well, it's done and out there, so...meh...thanks for reading it, please review and tell me what you think. If your going to flame (which I don't really blame you for) please don't swear at me and tell me I suck just from reading this one story... You can say that the story was bad without critizing ALL of my work, if you still have yet to read my other work...thanks!

Shannon


End file.
